RX-0 Unicorn Gundam
Unicorn Gundam is the titular mobile suit of the serial novel and upcoming OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is considered the successor to Amuro Ray's RX-93 Nu Gundam in terms of development. Unicorn Gundam Unit 1 is piloted by Banagher Links while Unit 2 is captured by Neo-Zeon remnants and piloted by Marida Cruz but is retaken and piloted by Riddhe Marcenas. Technology & Combat Characteristics RX-0 Unicorn Gundam Unicorn Mode Unicorn Mode: A pure white MS produced by the "UC Project," part of the Federation Space Force's reorganization plan. The entire movable frame of this experimental machine forms a psycoframe, and its responsiveness is incredibly high. It also incorporates a special "Laplace Program" OS and a system known as "NT-D (Newtype Destroyer System)". When NT-D is activated, the internal frame expands and the entire figure is transformed. In the process, the armor separates along its seams, and slides are released. A red glow can be seen where the internal frame is exposed by the gaps in the armor; this is psycoframe luminescence phenomenon. The machine's performance, in particular its mobility, is dramatically increased when NT-D is active due to the opening up of four hidden thrusters. In its normal mode, it sports a head resembling that of mass-produced MS like the GM with a single-horn like antenna. Unicorn Gundam also has a mysterious black box device known as "La+", the purpose of this device is unknown other than it responds to Unicorn whenever NT-D activates. Destroy Mode The Unicorn's appearance when the NT-D - Newtype Destroyer system is activated. In this form, the psycoframe built into the entire body's movable frame reads the pilot's thoughts (psycowaves) and directly influences the unit's movements. In other words, the MS can ultimately be controlled by thought alone. However, when compared to one's idea of how a human body works, the stress of gravity on a 20 meter MS (more than 10 times the size) is extraordinary. Aided by the psycommu, the pilot's mind can only endure about five minutes of operation, after which a limiter is believed to activate, returning the MS to normal Unicorn form. Furthermore, the system activates not according to the pilot's discretion, but automatically when engaging a newtype enemy. In this mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and faceguard removed and antenna will split to V-fin. In addition to performance boost, NT-D allows Unicorn Gundam to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons. Full Armor Mode Full Armor Unicorn Gundam its color of its Psycho Frame changes from red to green, and a whole array of weapons is added to its backpack. In this mode, the mobile suit becomes taller and its head transforms to one having standard Gundam features, the visor and faceguard removed and antenna will split to V-fin. NT-D allows Unicorn Gundam to take control of an enemy's psycommu weapons much more longer. RX-0 Unicorn Gundam "Banshee" The second unit of Unicorn Gundam was tested on Earth by Augusta Lab for atmospheric combat. Its motif is based on a lion. While the Banshee belongs to the Unicorn Gundam line-up, it resembles a lion, especially when the NT-D system is activated. It has all black armor and its psychoframe glows a golden-orange, giving it the nickname of "psychoflame". Though Banshee lacks the Laplace System, it has superior performance in aerial combat. Not much is known about the Banshee, everything about it is a mystery at the moment. The only thing known now is that it is stronger than the Unicorn Gundam. Armaments Beam Magnum A highly customized beam rifle designed with an energy condenser, becoming mega-particle worthy. It otherwise functions like an ordinary beam rifle, but utilizes a special E-cap magazine mechanism to produce mega-particle cannon yield at the expense of an entire E-cap battery. Unicorn Gundam is outfitted with 5 spare customized E-Pacs on its backpack. Beam Saber Housed one per forearm with two auxiliary sabers mounted to the backpack. Forearm-mount beam sabers can be mounted tonfa fashion. Backpack-mount beam sabers readies in Destroy mode with fold-out action (i.e. RX-78 Gundam). Vulcan Gun Housed within shoulder assembly; only operational in Destroy mode. Hobby Japan lists this weapon as beam vulcan gun, although solid ammunition is primarily used. Hyper Bazooka Standard-issue equipment to all Earth Federation Mobile Suit. However, its length vaires between Unicorn Gundam's two modes. Fed with 6-round magazines. Shield Houses I-Field barrier generator; feature only operational in Destroy mode. Beam Gatling Gun Confiscated from the NZ-666 Kshatriya. 'History' The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam is first operated by the Visit Foundation as part of the "UC Project" at the Industrial 7 colony. The RX-0 Unicorn Gundam was first seen by Anaheim Electronics student Banagher Links while it was on a test run. The Unicorn flew by the colony at an extremely fast rate, but Banagher was able to make it out as a mobile suit. The Unicorn Gundam is piloted by a Vist Foundation Pilot, Gael and the head of the House of Vist. Cardeas Vist put a lot of stress on the pilot when they entered a debris field during a test excercise near the Colony Industrial 7. When the test ended Gael notified Cardeas that some people might have seen the MS, but Cardeas said that the people would probably think it was a shooting star. When the Londo Bell Task Force which is part of the Earth Federation Space Forces, attacked the Industrial 7 Colony. The battle was half way over and Banagher was looking for Audrey (the girl he rescued when she was falling), but instead found the Mobile Suit that he saw on the test run. He found Cardeaa Vist in the Cockpit of the MS. Banagher and Cardeas talked and before he died Banagher realized that Cardeas is his father. Banagher took the Unicorn Gundam and headed out. Gallery File:Banshee_ntd.png|NT-D Banshee File:Full_armor_unicorn.jpg|Full Armor File:Rx-0poster.jpg|Unicorn Gundam promo poster File:Rx-0-mgboxart.jpg|RX-0 Unicorn Gundam MG Boxart File:Unicorn-mscage-boxart.jpg|MG Unicorn Gundam HD Color Ver. + MS Cage boxart External Links Unicorn Gundam on MAHQ Unit 2 "Banshee" on MAHQ